City Wide Madness
It was May 3rd, 2010. We were moving to a new city that only finished construction the week before. By then I thought nothing of it, we had the keys to a new house and me and my family were planning on having a new life here. My job moved to this city and my two sons got into Ether grade school. The oldest, John, is only twelve years old, while the newest, Greg, is eight. I might as well explore the city, so me and my wife went looking around while my sons were at school. We didn't believe what we found! The supermarket was down the road, the mall was five blocks away, and the airport was eleven blocks away! We certainly found a good place to be! That's when I remember, the moving guys came two days before we got here and we hardly had time to look at the house! The house is bigger than we ever imagined... The backyard is connected to a small forest where we found a shed, and the house even came with wooden made mirrors and curtains! I heard the door open and close, The boys got back from school! When me and Sherry, my wife, showed the boys their rooms, and together, their jaws dropped wide open. They loved it! It's 8 p.m. when the Greg and John went to sleep. I looked out my windows seeing a figure of a man towards the woods. Believing it would be the neighbors, I went out to look closer. When I got to the spot of where I saw the man he was gone. Finding out that the shed doors that were locked were open. Taking a closer look I find the lock of the doors was almost flat it a way that it looks like somebody, or something, had thrown it on the floor with an incredible amount of force! That's when I heard a scream in the distance, running back I see that Sherry and our neighbors were outside. All terrified of something, getting closer to everyone they point out back to the woods. Looking back there was the man again. He didn't have clothes or skin, yet he was completely dark and only a faint amount of light reflected off of him. He grew taller and wider until he was almost the size of the trees, and I blacked out, when I woke up I was in the shed. Only to find out it had been almost two days after the incident; finding Sherry back home. I knew something happened other than me, her, and the neighbors had woken up. Sherry tells me that the boys were missing, and actually all the pets in the city had also gone missing. Just then- Crash! the noise came from the basement. Running down the mirror in the basement had fallen on the ground. And a shadow had ran, only to disappear to the windows. Coming back up everything we owned went missing. Except my computer and the things in our room. I wanted answers so turning on the computer and looking up "Ether city" to find that the city was destroyed in 1992 from a large dark beast called "The Darkest Light" terrified I called to my wife, but she was gone. The Beast had entered the room so I stood up backing up begging for my life to be spared. His words were, "You were always spared only to be terrified." and he disappeared. Looking outside he was only standing there, and he said to me "You shall be kept in a Infinite loop with your wife and kids, but after three days I shall return, and unforeseen consequences will come." He blacked me out again and when I woke up everything was back to normal. So I lived the life I wanted to have with my family. On the 3rd day I was very terrified of what will happen but everything seemed calm so I kept on with my life in the loop. Update 1: 3 p.m... Something is happening and I know it! A green sphere encircles the city and a gas is put in. It smells like air, tastes like air, and looks like air, But it isn't. Update 2: 3:30 P.M... I believe I found out what was happening the gas was there to terrify people but it didn't only to find out that everyone was wailing loudly. And all of a sudden I also felt the urge to wail also. Whatever was going on was very creepy. Final Update: The gas is turning people smaller and is giving everyone a nauseous feeling, but also making people scream very loud. It was turning people mad! The Darkest Light came and did something very creepy, but deadly. He had put his hands to his chest and a ball of light was made and grew bigger. He held the ball to his hands and threw it up. Just then a explosion happened and I find myself alone somewhere dark. The Darkest Light comes to me and I grab a gun that was nearby. I asked, "What are you?" and his answer was, "I am ruler of the dark you and everybody is under my command. You cannot escape into the light." And I pulled the trigger, dropping him dead. I blacked out finding myself in the old home, alone, like nothing ever happened, Though my wife and kids were not there. And here I am, writing my story that will haunt myself forever... Maybe others who hear my story? Category:Beings